The Department of Oncology of Wayne State University School of Medicine continues to be an active participant in the Adult Division of the Southwest Oncology Group. Presently, five studies are chaired by members of the department dealing with cervical cancer, gastrointestinal cancer, and hepatoma. Additionally, Dr. Vaitkevicius serves as chairman of the Gastrointestinal Committee, while Dr. Baker serves as chairman of the Sarcoma Committee. Both pilot studies involve a multidisciplinary approach to the respective cancers with active involvement and coordination of pathologists, surgeons, radiotherapists and medical oncologists. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: P. Seifert, L.H. Baker, M.L. Reed, and V.K. Vaitkevicius. Comparison of continuously infused 5-fluorouracil with bolus injection in treatment of patients with colo-rectal adenocarcinoma. Cancer 36:123-128, 1975. V.K. Vaitkevicius, L.H. Baker, T.R. Buroker, P.N. Kim and M.L. Reed. Chemotherapy of gastrointestinal adenocarcinoma, pp. 263-278, in "Cancer Chemotherapy--Fundamental Concepts and Recent Advances." Year Book Medical Publishers, Inc. Chicago, 1975.